


我在这里。

by alandi



Category: all华
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	我在这里。

楼烟雨怕黑，非常害怕。

害怕到了什么程度呢，大概就是需要提早睡眠到天黑前并且还要亮起一盏小灯，虽然很浪费，但是如果不这么做，他隔壁屋子的弟子很可能会一同被吵醒。

楼烟雨也不知道自己为什么怕黑。

俊俏潇洒的华山弟子，一身女弟子的衣裳让他看起来男女莫辨，清朗的声线好听的紧，但是就是谁也不知道他为什么怕黑，在漆黑的夜里，在密闭的空间里，楼烟雨都会吓得喊破音，这可是非常耽误事情的了。

而楼烟雨那机智的武当徒儿顾长凨在知道这种事情以后却是沉默许久，他觉着这不算什么，因为往后反正师父身边有他在，这不算什么。

明月高悬，顾长凨拉上窗帘，关紧了门，楼烟雨躺在床上浑身赤裸着的，他看上去有些不安的模样，顾长凨瞥了一眼桌上那杯酒，里头已经见底了，那禁忌的药也就随着酒一同入了楼烟雨的肚子里了。

床上的楼烟雨呼吸急促摆出一副十分脆弱的样子，他的腿缠在一起背对的门也就将他臀缝间那个隐秘的小口暴露在了顾长凨眼前，沉睡的楼烟雨被燥热和难耐的欲望折腾的在梦里都不得安生，顾长凨凭着从窗户传来的微弱光线走向楼烟雨的床，少年躺在上面明显不是很好受。

顾长凨撑着身子在楼烟雨身上，他的手上沾了些脂膏在楼烟雨臀间磨蹭着，一向睡得沉的楼烟雨并没有醒来，他俯身啃吻楼烟雨乳首，他听见他的师父发出了几声委屈似的低喘，他也没忍着，直接插入一根手指，少年突然的睁开眼睛，可是突如其来的黑暗笼罩让楼烟雨发出幼兽般的悲鸣，他在害怕，顾长凨上前一些将少年搂进怀里啄吻，他感觉到怀里的少年喘息着缩在他怀中，却是好像完全没有感觉到他的动作一般，于是顾长凨继续开拓着少年的身体，除了时不时发出的低喘，楼烟雨完全没有反抗顾长凨的动作。

三根手指同驱并进在瘦弱的少年体内进出着，楼烟雨的声音带上些不自知的媚意，他的腿被分开，也许是感觉到身后人的炽热顶在他腰间让他有些不安感觉，他转过头用那双雾蒙蒙的眼睛看了一眼顾长凨，却被直接掀翻按在床上。

或许是药效发作，又或者是别的，顾长凨顶着紧缩着的穴肉插进少年体内时他并没有反抗，楼烟雨修长的身子被彻底打开，少年的腿被高高抬起狠狠的顶弄着，顾长凨似乎感觉到楼烟雨的后穴紧缩着蠕动着吞吐着他的性器像是在讨好他一般，这让他感觉无比舒爽，楼烟雨迷迷糊糊的紧抱着被子，腿被打开搭在人臂弯间，漂亮的眼睛蒙着水雾口中发出些诱人吟哦无意识的挑逗着顾长凨。

顾长凨咬着牙将少年抱起来让他正对着自己，而楼烟雨伸手搂住顾长凨的肩膀发出啜泣般的声音，顾长凨的手卡着楼烟雨的腰让他上下起伏像是在主动套弄男人性器一般，他借着月光看清了楼烟雨脸上的表情，泪水将脸打湿许多，红着眼眶死死地闭着眼睛不愿睁眼，嘴巴紧咬着破皮出血，顾长凨颇有些心疼的吻住楼烟雨，然后将人放倒狠狠的操干着身下这副身体，楼烟雨热的不舒服，手紧扯着顾长凨的衣袖，顶进深处的疼痛让他难堪极了，少年的性器也被男人好好照顾着，楼烟雨脸色腾红不知是想到了什么，他几乎是尖叫着的攀上了高潮，少年无力的躺在床上，依然的保持着背对顾长凨趴跪着的模样，从穴口流出了些白色浊液看上去情色极了，而楼烟雨体内的迷药还在发挥作用，于是顾长凨就看见了少年主动掰开臀缝露出那个地方，哭着求顾长凨再操他一次的画面。

看上去色情又淫荡。

第二次没有润滑，借着之前的直接插了进去，少年发出一声满意的低叹，趴在床上承受着男人的操弄，但顾长凨像是恶意不想楼烟雨好受，他的手抚摸着少年乳尖从不知道什么地方拿了两个夹子出来卡在少年乳首，楼烟雨被疼到想要拔下来却更疼了，顾长凨借机用力的顶弄着少年，楼烟雨很快便失了力气彻底瘫倒在床上，在黑暗里楼烟雨总是容易相信别人，他听见顾长凨的声音低声响起安抚着他。

“师父别怕，我在这里。”

于是楼烟雨也完全忽视了他的徒弟正把他按在床上狠狠操干的事实哑着嗓子回应。

“嗯……嗯——”

少年再次的瘫倒下去，药效似乎已经完全过去了，顾长凨将他的小师父搂在怀里蹭了蹭，比他年纪轻了四岁的小少年昏昏沉沉的倒在他怀里，初尝情事便被药物迷的三五六道的少年很快再次的陷入梦境，顾长凨看着怀里脸色通红的少年，低头吻了吻人额头。

“师父晚安。”


End file.
